


5 times Nico went all doctor on his boyfriend (And 1 time Levi did)

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drinking, Gay Panic, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: 5 oneshots where Nico is an overprotective boyfriend who also happens to be a doctor.(All chapters can be read apart)





	1. Ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a 5+1 but I'm impatient so here is the first part!

 

 

The local ice rink in Seattle was open 24/7 for all its residents to enjoy. From the early morning to sunset the place would be scattered with laughing children of all ages. At night the rink would be mostly silent with the exception of some teenagers daring each other to skate at this ungodly hour. This night however the rink was occupied by two surgeons who were on a, slightly intoxicated, after-shift adventure. 

It was Levi who had suggested the idea. Nico knew he was in trouble when he saw the intern’s eyes suddenly light up as they were sitting at Joe’s a few hours earlier. “We should go ice skating” Levi exclaimed drunkenly to his frowning boyfriend. “Puhleaseee Nico” Levi pouted with puppy eyes. Nico shook his head, he had a few drinks but was far from drunk, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea with the state you’re in babe” He chuckled and turned his attention to his boyfriend after paying the bartender. “How about we go home and watch a movie instead” Nico offered, helping his boyfriend off the barstool. Levi grabbed onto his boyfriend as they made there way out of the bar. 

Nico started chatting away about his upcoming surgery, secretly hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t notice they were walking past the ice rink. But that hope didn’t last long when Levi ran over to the rink with a big smile plastered on his face “There’s no one there!” Levi pointed at the empty rink and immediately proceeded to climb over the wall, his drunken state ignoring the perfectly good door just a few steps away. “Babe wait, be careful” Nico shouted worriedly, making his way over as fast as he could. But it was too late and Levi had jumped, well it was more like falling, onto the ice.

Just as Nico reached the rink, Levi seemed to realize he was missing something “Nico, I forgot my skates!” He exclaimed in horror to his onlooking boyfriend who had a look of worry plastered on his face. “Levi please come off the ice, I promise you we will go skating tomorrow” He held his hand out for Levi. The intern thought it over for a moment and decided he could live with that. Just when Levi was about to grab onto Nico’s hand he lost his everlasting battle with gravity and fell flat on his butt, his drunken reflexes too slow to catch him in time “Ouch”.

Nico grabbed the railing and easily jumped over the wall, getting down in front of Levi “Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?” Nico’s hand were flailing all over Levi’s body trying to determine if anything was out of place. Levi had a smirk plastered on his face and after a few minutes of silence, which worried Nico even more, he started giggling. Nico took a breath of relieve and helped Levi stand up straight, checking him over once more. “You are my shining knight in armour” Levi looked lovestruck at Nico while the older man helped him out of the rink. Nico shook his head chuckling and kissed Levi on his nose “Whatever you say babe”. 

After they got home Nico undressed Levi and helped him into bed, making a mental note to put some lotion on the bruises that started to form on the intern’s rear side. Nico got in besides his boyfriend and pulled him close. He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about all the rumours that would go around the hospital when his boyfriend would be limping around the halls.


	2. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Nico opened his eyes halfway to peek at the alarm on his nightstand. 

The clock read 9:30AM and Nico decided to snooze just a couple more minutes, seeing as he had the whole day off anyway. When he rolled over to cuddle his green eyed lover close he found an empty space instead. 

It wasn’t unusual for Nico to wake up alone but today Levi only had a night shift scheduled and the couple had decided to spend the day inside. Nico was about to doze off when he felt something wet touch his hand. 

The surgeon opened his eyes, sitting up to inspect the blood on his fingers. “Levi? Baby are you okay?” Nico shouted into the empty bedroom, getting up as he noticed the bathroom light was on.

“I’m fine, I’ll clean up the mess in a minute babe just get some breakfast” Levi’s voice sounding off, coming from somewhere in the bathroom. 

Nico frowned as he came into the bathroom, spotting Levi sitting on the closed toilet lid his head down and away from view. “Do you have a nosebleed?” Nico washed his hand, grabbing some tissues to help the intern. 

“No I’m on my period” Levi rolled his eyes “You can return the car seat” Nico snorted at that and handed Levi the tissues.

“I’ll go change the sheets, stay here so I can take a look when it’s stopped bleeding” Nico left the bathroom before Levi could complain.

Nico changed the sheets, throwing the dirty ones in the washer and adding some bleach for good measure. 

“Need a hot water bottle babe?” Nico chuckled as he entered the bathroom again, getting his otoscope from the cabinet under the sink. 

“Very funny” Levi wiped off his nose and washed his face under the sink “I could go for some chocolate pancakes though” Levi kissed Nico’s cheek. 

Nico shook his head in laughter and gently grabbed Levi’s chin, tilting it up. “When did you specialize in ENT Dr. Kim?”.

Nico ignored the comment “Just hold still then I’ll make you nutella pancakes”.

He took a quick look, not finding anything to worry about. “See, I told you I was fine. I have been getting nosebleeds since kindergarten.” Levi squeezed Nico’s bicep in reassuringly. Nico smiled and took Levi’s hand “Let’s go get you some pancakes” He pulled his boyfriend out of the bathroom to the kitchen. 

  
  



	3. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi treats a drunk patient and it doesn't make it out unscathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having major writer-block but wanted to update this fic so please don't expect too much of this!

 

 

 

 

It may sound a bit sadistic but Nico loved going out into the field. Big traumas almost always resulted in at least a handful of great ortho cases. Through the years Nico had seen all kinds of bones that were definitely not supposed to stick out like that.

 

All the way to the bar, that had partly collapsed Nico was told, he was buzzing with excitement in the ambulance. Dr. Hunt was addressing the three interns that had been send along to help the triage. “If the patient has any fractures, which most patients will, put on an emergency split and make the patient ready for transportation as quickly as possible. We want to keep our medical interference onsight to a minimum”

Dr. Hunt waited for the interns to nod before continuing “If your patient has a compound fracture come find me or Dr. Kim, we will handle those. Make sure you update the chart and sign your patients off with Dr. DeLuca before you move on to a new patient.” Dr. Hunt handed the coloured labels for triaging to the interns.

 

The ambulance arrived at the scene, an old looking bar, and a handful of injured bar visitors were already outside on the curb. “Let’s go” Dr. Hunt rubbed his hands together and walked over to the commanding officer of the firestation to asses the situation.

“Just pick a patient and get started. Schmitt, Helm, get inside. Qadri, you’re here outside with me” Nico ordered, giving a quick and silent encouragement to his boyfriend. The interns scattered to look for patients to treat.

There was one slight detail that the doctors of Grey Sloan memorial had not taken into account. It may have only been one in the afternoon but there were still plenty of patients heavily under the influence of alcohol. For the doctors it was hard to tell if a patient suffered loss of consciousness because of their injuries or drunken state. Walking also seemed to be an ongoing battle with gravity that many lost this day.

Nico checked of the charting on the last patient before handing it over to the paramedic and turning to Owen who was instructing Qadri to go back to the hospital to help in the pit. “Where is Schmitt?” Dr. Kim asked Taryn who jogged up to the group. “He had to use the bathroom” Taryn told the ortho surgeons before she hopped into the ambulance with Qadri to get a ride back to Grey Sloan.

 

After the two surgeons handled all the paperwork with the fire department Nico looked at his watch. “I’m going to check on Dr. Schmitt” Nico started to wonder what took his boyfriend so long. “Yes, I’ll go inside with you to finish the final check. When you find Dr. Schmitt you can both go back to the hospital” Dr. Hunt followed Nico inside, carefully avoiding the big lumps of ceiling that had collapsed onto the floor.

Both men turned their heads to the bathroom stalls at the back of the bar when they heard their lost intern cursing loudly. Nico all but flew over the pieces of concrete and froze at the sight of his boyfriend sitting next to a middle aged man on the dirty bathroom floor. The intern was giving chest compressions while blood ran down his arm from pieces the pieces of glass that were lodged in his left arm. “I started compressions seven minutes ago, he collapsed after I tried to asses his injuries” Levi mumbled out of breath.

“Good work Schmitt, I’ll take over now. Kim, get the AED” Dr. Hunt switched places with Levi and continued the compressions. Nico got the AED from the ambulance as fast as humanly possible and after administering two shocks the patients heartbeat returned. The three doctors lifted the patient onto a stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance.

Dr. Hunt got into the passenger's seat while Nico and Levi rode with the patient in the back. “What exactly happened in there?” Nico carefully took the intern’s arm to examine it. They had decided to leave the glass in as the bleeding had stopped and it would be easier to remove it at the hospital in a sterile environment. “Let’s just say this patient is not very fond of people in scrubs” Levi grinned at his boyfriend who gave him a stern look in return. “I tried to examine his head wound and he hit me with the beer bottle he was holding” Levi admitted.

 

The group arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Dr. Bailey who raised her eyebrows when she spotted the injured intern. “I’ll handle this Dr. Kim, you can go stitch up Dr. Schmitt” Dr. Hunt ordered before he turned to Bailey to update her.

Nico took Levi’s hand and lead him to one of the exam rooms “Do you want me to page Dr. Avery?” Nico grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the sleeve off Levi’s scrubs on his injured side. “No, I’m sure he’s needed in the pit. Just wrap a bandage about it” Levi shrugged and grabbed the tweezers Nico had just laid out to pull out a piece of glass.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nico pulled the tweezers out of Levi’s hand before he could touch the glass.“There is glass in my arm if you haven’t noticed” Levi smirked and held up his hand for the tweezers. Nico shook his head and gave the intern a shot of lidocaine to numb his arm, earning him a disapproving grunt from Levi.

“I don’t want you to get any more scars than needed, although I admit they look quite hot” Nico winked as he pulled out the first piece of glass. Levi raised his eyebrow “Scars? That’s your kink?” he snorted. Nico finished fishing out all the glass and grabbed a suture kit “You should have seen yourself in that bathroom. That was really hot babe”.

“You thought it was hot that I was giving chest compressions to a drunk who just beat me up with a bottle of beer in a dirty bar bathroom?” Levi questioned. Nico looked up from his stitching work “You know that’s not what I meant. Your passion for this job, the way you forget everything around you even if you’re bleeding to save a life. _That’s_ really hot”.

After finishing up the stitches, Nico put a bandage on the sutures “I’ll change the dressing tonight and take out the stitches in a couple of days”. Levi smiled and hopped off the table and gave Nico a quick kiss “You’re the best. I’m going to change to new scrubs and see if I can help in the pit.” Nico nodded and grabbed Levi’s chin to kiss him once more “Just be careful” Nico pleaded before letting the intern go.


End file.
